Many vehicles incorporate diagnostic systems (e.g., an On-Board Diagnostic System, “OBD”). The diagnostic system monitors the functionality of the vehicle, including the engine, and may keep a data log of the readings detected by the system. For example, the readings may include a low tire pressure, an overheated engine, and a low oil pressure. If the system detects a reading outside of the acceptable parameters (e.g., a low oil pressure), the vehicle's computer usually transmits a signal to the vehicle operator, such as a “Check Engine” light and generates a corresponding fault code.
After the “Check Engine” light has been illuminated, a technician typically must connect a diagnostic tool to the vehicle's computer in order to obtain the fault code and attempt to determine the problem that caused the fault code. Based on the fault codes received by the technician, the technician or other mechanic will examine the engine component or system that corresponds with the fault codes in an attempt to fix the malfunction and clear the engine codes.